April Fools Day
by Summer Dawn Ravenson
Summary: It is April Fools day in the Mishima Academy and everyone's enjoying it. But Asuka and Jin are against it... just R&R for this HwoarangxLili fic! ONESHOT!


**April Fools' Day**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken though but this is my fic.

Lili went to Hwoarang. Soon, Hwoarang said, "I'll break you now."

The Lili said, "What!? How dare you?"

Then Hwoarang said, "April Fools'!!"

Lili then laughed.

Soon, both went together to the Mishima school. When they saw Paul, Hwoarang said, "Sir, it's opposite day! You are so greedy!"

Then Paul said, "For what?"

Then Lili said, "April Fools!"

Paul laughed. He said, "Haha, really funny!"

But on the contrary, Jin and Asuka are very upset about the two celebrating April Fools. Jin said, "Man, you know that Xiaoyu had sex with me, right?"

Then Asuka said, "Nope."

Then Jin said, "April Fools'!!"

Asuka cackled.

When Hwoarang and Lili went to their peer, they said, "Today is a quiz!"

Then they said, "WHAT!?"

Hwoarang laughed and said, "APRIL FOOLS!!"

Everyone laughed.

Soon, Steve told Nina, "Ma'am, don't you know that I'll gonna date you tonight?"

The Nina said, "Date!?"

Then Steve said, "April Fools'!!"

Nina laughed and said, "Oh, my goodness! That's a great shot, son!"

Paul said, "Today is April Fools' Day, the celebration of jokes and stuff."

Then Julia said, "You mean that we'll have NO thanksgiving?"

Paul said, "Yep… APRIL FOOLS!!"

Everybody laughed.

"Hehehe, no! Hahaha!" says Julia.

Steve and Christie brought up Leo right in front of stage. Then Christie asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Then Leo said, "Yes?"

Christie said, "April Fools!"

Soon, they enjoyed the day in their April Fools day, all except for the Kazama cousins, sitting in one corner.

"Their jokes are quite corny!" says Jin.

"Hah! We'll make a better joke than that!" says Asuka.

During break time, Lili ate some doughnuts then she said, "Mm, mm…"

"Now what," says Hwoarang.

Then Lili drank her soda. She soon burped without covering her mouth.

"Lili, observe manner-isms," says Hwoarang.

"Haha, April Fools'!," says Lili.

"Hehehe, nice one," says Hwoarang.

However, Asuka and Jin had another nasty plan.

"Asuka, let's fool them by kicking their asses," says Jin.

"Good idea then," says Asuka.

Soon, they planned to put snakes in the school. A lot of cobras, anacondas, pythons and others were being placed.

Later, Lili and Hwoarang returned to their classroom. However, everyone is bored because no teacher has come in yet. It should be their ValEd class by Wang.

They didn't know that the faculty is surrounded by snakes.

"Who put the snakes in here?" asked Nina.

"No, don't tell me that… ARGH!!" said Wang.

Everybody is trying to get out of the classroom when suddenly a snake came in. Everybody shouted, "ARGH!!"

Lili said, "These snakes are too icky!!"

Hwoarang said, "Uh-oh, maybe the faculty is affected too!!"

Jin and Asuka laughed as they enter the classroom.

"So you're the one behind this!" said Christie.

"Oh, you cowards!! Can't you just place them away from you!?" said Asuka.

"You're getting too much!" said Lili.

When Paul came in the classroom…

"SNAKES!?"

Then the cousins both said, "APRIL FOOLS!!"

Soon, they ran away.

"This isn't funny at all," said Nina.

"Sigh, if only they're not as nuts as Marduk," said Steve.

"Hehe, Raven is also like them," replied Nina.

"Okay, everybody!" Paul said with a megaphone. "You know that it's April Fools' Day, right? So, am I handsome?"

The students altogether said in chorus, "No idea."

Then Paul said, "APRIL FOOLS!!"

"That's quite corny," said Nina.

Everyone was very disappointed with Jin and Asuka since that they really don't know what they're really doing. In fact, these cobras belong to Zafina.

"You mean that new girl?" asked Lili.

"Yeah, that girl with dark hair," said Nina.

Soon, Zafina entered the campus.

"Oh, well. If these cousins are somewhat nastier," said the brunette.

"Haha! We've tricked you," said Jin.

"ARGH!! What are you thinking of?" asked Zafina.

"Well, a very long story," said Asuka.

**OKAY, FOLKS. Don't forget to R&R. I'm not quite sure if you'll like the series or maybe not. Hehe, the ending is not yet confirmed, haha.  
**


End file.
